Aphrodisiac
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: England had accidentaly slipped a potion into Russia's cup instead of America's. They leave but Sealand came in. Let the fun begin! Sealand/Russia, yes in that order!


**Warning: Seme!Sealand, Uke!Russia, sex, yaoi, PWP, all the good stuff!**

**Disclaimer: Is Russia chased after for being a perfect uke? No? Then no I dont own.**

* * *

**Aphrodisiac**

* * *

All the nation's were sitting at the world meeting table when Turkey and England brought in coffee for everyone. All of the coffee was made how the nation's liked it...Turkey made sure there was no poison. You could never tell if it was intentional or not...Luckily the cups had the nations names on it too.

Then, when no one was looking England slipped something into what he thought was America's drink. He couldn't really tell since he couldn't see the names. At least he saw an 'A' on the cup.

When everyone got their own cup and sat back down, they continued the meeting. Russia looked down at his cup and hid a smile under his pink scarf. He slowly drank his coffee, loving the warmth that spread through him.

Germany and America were still arguing but Russia ignored them for once. He drank more of his coffee, shivering pleasantly from the warmth. He soon finished the coffee and his cheeks were flushed more than normal. He had a confused look as he stared at his cup.

England noticed and his eyes went wide 'Bloody hell!' he thought to himself. He had given Russia the stuff on accident. He slowly got up and the other nations looked at him. England wrote on some paper what he did and the others either glared or had a look of fear. They all stood and slowly left, thinking Russia would go Seme on all of them.

Russia didn't even notice since his mind felt fuzzy. He finally looked up and noticed that the others weren't their

"Eh?" he mumbled, confused "When did everyone leave?" he shrugged to himself.

He shakily stood and took one step before he fell to his knees. He panted softly, suddenly feeling too hot. He removed his coat, revealing a slender body, covered in a white button up and brown pants. He was unbuttoning his shirt when the door burst open.

"England! I decla-" the person was cut off as he noticed no one was in their besides Russia...an undressing Russia.

Russia looked up and stared in a wanting fashion "Sealand...what-" he suddenly moaned as his body pulsed with...something, he didn't know what.

Sealand blushed hard "R-R-Russia!" he was shocked and...aroused by what he heard and what he was seeing "A-are you okay?" he asked uncertain.

Russia had finish unbuttoning his shirt and was crawling towards the short nation "Nyet, Sealand...I need your help...".

Sealand gave a jerky nod "Of course! The great Sealand will help with anything!" he looked determined, after all, if he helped Russia then the others would have to acknowledge him being a country!

Russia shivered and said "Spasiba...thank you."

Suddenly his mind just went blank and Russia shakily stood then straightened out and smiled coyly, walking over to Sealand with a slight sway of his hips. He placed his slender hands on the small shoulders and pushed until Sealand lay on the ground with Russia straddling him.

Sealand blushed brightly, not knowing what to expect. He needed Russia to tell him what he wanted, and he would help. Sealand might look small but he was still a country!

Russia leaned forward, softly grinding his crotch against Sealand's and moaned into the shorter nation's ear "Sealand~ I need you to invade me..."

Sealand stifled a low noise and felt his body respond to Russia's words and movements. He might look like a kid but it didn't mean he was one.

"You want me to invade you...?" Sealand repeated, needing to make sure

"Da!" Russia said in a needing tone, grinding Sealand again.

Sealand groaned softly in the back of his throat and kissed Russia hard, pushing his tongue into Russia's mouth when the said nation gasped. He slowly pushed Russia so the taller nation lay on his back. He got between the Russian's legs and ran his hands up Russia's slender hips and midsection "Alright, Russia. You asked for it."

Russia whimpered softly arching his hips as Sealand pulled his pants down then watched as Sealand got rid of his own. His breath hitched as he saw Sealand's member, it was bigger than he thought.

Sealand gave a slight grin "Do you like what you see, Russia?" his grin grew as Russia nodded and he rubbed his six and a half inch cock against Russia's erected size. Sealand shivered as Russia whimpered in wanting.

"Please Sealand~ Invade me please!"

"But I need to-" he was cut off as Russia bucked against him

"Nyet! Just push it in!"

"Fine!" With a harsh thrust, Sealand was buried completely into Russia's _tight_ hole "nnn-fuck!" he couldn't help but to say as the entrance pulsed around him. He felt blood leaking onto his shaft.

Russia had cried out in pleasured pain though it should have hurt a lot more. The 'potion' made over half his pain turn into pleasure. Russia arched his hips, the blood making Sealand go deeper into him. Russia moaned at the feeling, tears filling up his big violet eyes.

Sealand couldn't stop himself from bucking into that tight pleasure. His hands gripped Russia's slender hips and he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, groaning loudly. He kept a quick and hard pace, thrusting in and out of Russia. His erection throbbed inside the other nation as he watched Russia's body move with his thrusts and heard the arousing noises that came from the tall nation.

Russia's body arched as he mewled and moaned. His lidded violet eyes glistened with tears of pleasure and his full lips were parted as he panted quickly. Saliva ran down his chin and he clawed at the ground, feeling close to climax already.

Sealand's eyebrows furrowed as he sped up his thrusts. He could feel his own climax coming quickly. Though he knew he had to get Russia to cum first, it was a matter of pride and dominance. He wrapped his hand around Russia's leaking erection and pumped him quickly. Feeling proud in the fact he could make Russia cry out in pleasure.

Suddenly Russia almost screamed and his entrance tightened around Sealand's cock as the taller nation saw white. His body throbbed in pleasure as he came hard, his cum landing on his own chest and Sealand's.

Sealand came with a shout, not being able to resist with that wonderful tightness. His nails dug into Russia's hip as he thrust hard a few more times, riding out his orgasm. Then he collapsed onto Russia's surprisingly soft chest, panting.

Russia slowly got his mind back and realized what just happened, he thought for a moment, calming down his rapidly pounding heart then looked down at Sealand

"Sealand?"

Sealand looked up "Yes Russia?"

"Would you like to become one with me?"

"I thought I just did?" he looked slightly mischievous

Russia giggled and rephrased "Would you like to become one with Mother Russia"

Sealand thought for a moment and quickly nodded "Sure!" he would become a real country with Russia's help.

Russia smiled then added "That includes becoming one with me more often." with a certain glint in his large eyes.

Sealand grinned "Then defiantly yes" then added "Want to become one again?" since he never pulled out.

Russia's entrance squeezing pleasurably around his member was answer enough.

* * *

Reviews make me a happy writer!


End file.
